Many different materials in various industries are transferred from one location to another by use of powered transfer wheels. Such wheels are typically used in multiples on driven shafts to rotate against the various materials to impart movement. The same form of wheels are used as idlers, free-wheeling to guide and support moving materials. In all instances, the outer peripheral surfaces of the wheels eventually wear.
A typical transfer wheel is formed of a plastic material such as nylon, or high density polyethylene, with a peripheral tire formed of a softer material. The soft tire material is often molded onto the wheel rim and is replaced only by a re-molding process. The wheel must therefor be removed from its drive or idler shaft and taken to a facility where the re-molding process is performed. Unless spare wheels are provided, costly down time for the associated machinery can result. Further, considerable labor expense becomes involved in removing, then re-mounting the wheels. Still further, the re-molding process is both time consuming and costly.
A long felt need has thus been recognized for a transfer wheel that makes use of inexpensive, readily available tire materials, and that can be reconditioned by changing tire materials without requiring removal of the wheel from the supporting shaft. This need is fulfilled as will be seen from the following description, drawings and claims which set forth the presently preferred embodiments of my invention.